Resident Jashin
by Eternal Gate
Summary: Alors que Pein et d'autres agents se trouvent dans des herbes hautes, le groupe se fait attaquer par des chiens. Ils doivent alors se réfugier dans un manoir pour le moins étrange, où chaque bruit pas assez "voyant" peut vous surprendre...
1. Epilogue

**Auteur: **Misa Misa Apple Pie (Pie c'est plus court...)

**Titre:** Résident Jashin

**Disclaimer: **Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils ne sont pas à moi ... / Capcom

**Personnage: **Akatsuki ... Et une brève entrevue à notre cher OtoKage...

**Note:** OOC. Parcque (non, je le vaux pas bien) six heures de train, c'est ennuyeux.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Prologue**

Un vaste jardin. C'est là où se trouvait Itachi, Konan et Pein. Il faisait nuit noire, et ils étaient éclairés par la seule lueur de la pleine lune (accessoirement des lampes torches). Il pleuvait un fin crachin.

Devant eux se dressait un immense manoir, lugubre, et éclairé à l'intérieur. Le trio marcha vers le bâtiment quand ils entendirent du bruit dans les hautes herbes du "jardin". Quatre chiens enragés étaient à leurs trousses. Courant à toute vitesse, ils entrèrent en catastrophe dans le manoir. C'est là que tout commence donc.

Bon, commençons par présenter les personnages:

Itachi, aveugle ne parlant que rarement. À tendance a crier souvent par contre.

**Aime:** Les piments

**Aime pas: **La lumière

**Peur : **Des bruits étranges qu'il n'a jamais vu

Konan, jeune femme qui envoie des boulettes de papier en guise de balle pour fusil.

**Aime:** Les arbres

**Aime pas:** L'encre

**Peur: **Se couper avec un livre

Pein, lance ses piercings. Il en a plus de 384 sur lui.

**Aime:** Les piercings

**Aime pas:** L'eau, ça rouille

**Peur:** Des aimants

Ahem ...Nos trois agents restèrent planté quelques minutes, observant l'entrée de l'immense bâtisse. Ils repérèrent une portes au fond à gauche, apparemment, c'était la seule d'ouverte du rez-de-chaussé. Ce fut Konan chargée d'ouvrir la porte, la poignée de métal faisant peur à Pein, ça ressemblait à un aimant appartement. La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement (bien, la discrétion), Itachi eu peur du bruit étrange...

**Pièce A: **Juste une table avec le couvert. Aucun bruit appart celui de l'horloge posé sur la cheminé au fond de la pièce toute en longueur. Pourtant, elle nécessitait d'être remontée, on dirait.

En observant la cheminée, ils trouvèrent un passage secret, Konan était la seule a pouvoir passer pour l'explorer.

Dans la pièce, Kisame entra et trouva ses compagnon en train d'examiner la pièce.

Kisame, se bat avec un pistolet à eau.

**Aime:** Itachi

**Aime pas: **Les poissons

**Peur:** De l'eau

Konan s'était à peine engouffrée dans le passage qu'elle revint sur ses pas en ayant entendu Kisame arriver. Soudain, un bruit, pour le moins assez sourd, se fit entendre dans l'entrée. Il accoururent et il se trouvait que c'était Deidara qui avait fait exploser son argile ... pour une araignée...

Deidara, peut être confondu avec une femme.

**Aime**: la pâte à modeler, les pétards.

**Aime pas:** les araignées

**Peur:** Des marionnettes

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes. Ils décidèrent de se séparer pour trouver plus d'informations :

_1. Pein et Konan dans la même pièce_

_2. Itachi et Kisame sur la porte juste à coté, récemment éclater par la bombe de Deidara_

_3. Deidara à l'étage_

**Premier groupe ...**

De retour dans la pièce , Konan retourna dans le passage et Pein examiné une flaque de sang qu'il n'y avait pas lors de leur première visite. Le sang n'était pas encore coaguler, c'était évidemment récent.

Konan ressorti dans un couloir. Elle s'avança alors et vit une pièce tout au bout. Dans cette pièce, elle ne trouva qu'un mort assis sur une chaise. Il n'avait plus de cœur appartement. Elle grimaça avec un air de dégout, et appela alors son équipier qui arriva dans la minute.

En se retournant, Konan eu un blocage, les yeux exorbités. Là...devant elle... Une machine à écrire ! Elle hurla alors que Pein ramassait un ruban d'encre par terre. Il tenta de la calmer, expliquant que c'était nécessaire à leur survie. Elle s'écria alors:

'Nooooooon !! Pas la sauvegaaarde !!"

**Pendant ce temps, le groupe 2 ...**

**Couloir Ext: **Itachi et Kisame traversaient eux aussi un long couloir, dont les fenêtres donnaient sur le jardin. Kisame avait donné un bâton de fer trouvé par terre à Itachi, qu'il puisse se repérer sans l'aide de quelqu'un. Alors qu'ils avançaient, on entendi un formidable bruit de verre brisé : les chiens enragés qui les avaient poursuivit plus récemment avaient sauté par la fenêtre pour ainsi rejoindre l'odeur du poisson qui les attirait.

Affolé par le bruit, Itachi se mit à hurler et agita son bâton dans tout les sens, sous les yeux écarquillés style poisson frit de Kisame.

Kisame recula pendant qu'Itachi s'excitait de plus en plus; Il gesticulait entre les chiens et Kisame. Il courut droit devant lui et, malgré sa cécité, buta un chien du pied qui fut envoyé s'écraser contre le mur, s'éclatant la cage thoracique à cause de la violence hystérique. Itachi fit une grimace étrange en entendant le gémissement agonisant de l'animal. Il ralentit ses mouvements une seconde, tentant de comprendre. Il n'entendait que des "grrrrr", il prit peur de plus belle et frappa à tout hasard de son bâton. Un "spliiitch" se fit entendre. ... Il avait réussit à enfoncer son arme dans l'œil d'un chien, jusqu'assez loin dans le crâne. Il souleva le poids, ayant peur puisqu'il ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était. Un liquide chaud coula sur ses deux mains tenant fermement le bâton. Un nouveau cri digne d'une fashion victime en face de soldes sur des mini-jupes Dolce&Gabanna retentit. Le cadavre du chien se balança au rythme du bâton, puis glissa en un "zuiiiiplch" pour se prendre le mur, lui aussi, trois mètre plus loin, et retomber sur le troisième chien qui gémit sous le poids.

Le premier chien qui avait été envoyé valser contre le mur par le coup de pied d'Itachi ouvrit l'oeil et grogna d'agonie en voyant l'air apeuré de Kisame. Ce dernier tremblait, regarda son coéquipier aussi agité qu'une belette sous adrénaline et surdose de vitamine et sortit son fidèle pistolet à eau. Il ferma les yeux et aspergea le chien à terre, vidant son réservoir dessus. Quand il entrouvrit l'oeil, no seulement le chien n'était pas mort, mais ...

"Haaa !! de l'eau partouut ! Haaaa !!"

Enfin, le requin courut partout dans tout les sens, et fuit le long du couloir. "baaam"... Il s'était pris une porte en métal et s'évanouit avec une tête de poisson mort.

"Ki...Kisame ...? Kisame ?!"

Itachi courut lui aussi, dans le sens opposé. Il tourna soudainement de direction et se prit royalement le mur en tombant en arrière, se cognant sur l'autre mur derrière. Adossé au mur, il s'évanouit lui aussi...

Le chien aux os en miettes, mourut noyer dans la flaque d'eau, et l'autre, se suicida en avalant sa salive de travers, il ne voulait pas mourir de faim.

Heu, bref...

**Quant à Deidara...**

À l'étage, Deidara était entré dans une pièce plutôt petite et sombre,mal éclairée par une simple lampe de chevet sur une table basse. Les murs étaient recouvert d'une tapisserie vétuste et le parquet était usé, grinçant, on ne voyais presque plus le cirage brillant.

La petite lampe était à droite de la porte d'où venait Deidara. Dans la pénombre, il avait vaguement pu distinguer un fauteuil de dos, dans le fond de la pièce, avec une autre lampe plus grade a coté. Il s'avança prudemment pour allumer la lampe. Juste où il appuya sur l'interrupteur, la porte derrière lui claqua, et il se retourna en sursaut. Personne. Il se précipita pour ouvrir la porte, mais cette dernière était maintenant fermée à clé. Sa respiration était rapide et il essayait de ne pas paniquer. Calmant son souffle, il entendit le parquet grincer derrière lui. Il tourna sa tête. Il n'était plus seul à présent. Il y avait quelqu'un dans le fauteuil. On pouvait voir le haut de la tête dépasser. Deidara pointa son fusil à explosions, tout en le chargeant d'argile. La "personne" se leva, et seul sa tête tourna a 180° pour fixer Deidara dans les yeux. Deidara tremblait, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il tenta de dire quelque chose...

"Im...Impossible ...!!"

Sasori, récupérateur de "bêtes" pour en créer des marionnettes.

**Aime: **Lui, l'immortalité et ses marionnettes.

**Aime pas:** Tout le reste.

**Peur:** La pâte à modeler et les pétards.

Deidara demanda des explications sur sa présence ici, pourquoi ce manoir était-il dans cet état. Sasori ne daigna pas répondre. Un câble s'agrippa aux jambes de Deidara, l'immobilisant. Ce dernier n'osa pas appuyer sur la gâchette de son fusil. Maintenant "hors-service", Sasori pouvait commencer une explication...

Ce manoir appartient à la Parapluie Corp. qui a voulu tester une expérience scientifique, passablement ratée. Le produit s'est condensé, et donc sous l'état de vapeur, a pu s'infiltrer dans les aérations, infectant ainsi tout personne le respirant (donc quasiment tout le monde). Il expliqua aussi que ce produit n'était autre qu'un virus, tuant la personne mais amplifiant sa raison de vivre, son instinct de survie (Elle est morte sans l'être quoi ...). Enfin, l'infection a été causé suite à un accident de la part du chercheur ... Normalement, les "tests" devaient être effectué par injections directes...

Deidara ne comprenait pas grand chose, il pensait surtout à sa survie, et était tétanisé...C'est alors que ...

**Fin de l'Epilogue**

**Itachi: **Hey, je suis pas encore aveugle !

**Kisame:** Et où est ma SameHada ?

**Pein: **Vous plaignez-pas ! Elle écrit que j'ai peur d'une poignée de porte !

**Deidara: **Pourquoi « peut être confondu avec une femme » ?! Je suis pas un travestit !

**Pein: **Ha bon ?

**Deidara:** Un !

**Pie:** Si on peux même plus s'amuser ... part discrètement

**Itachi, en suivant l'auteur:** Elle s'échappe !

**Kisame:** Non ... C'est par là, Itachi-san ...


	2. Piercing, Papier et Panique

**Auteur: **Misa Misa Apple Pie (Pie c'est plus court...)

**Titre:** Résident Jashin

**Disclaimer: **Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils ne sont pas à moi ... / Capcom

**Personnage: **Akatsuki ... Et une brève entrevue à notre cher OtoKage...

**Note:** OOC. Parcque (non, je le vaux pas bien) six heures de train, c'est ennuyeux.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Pein et Konan**

Konan c'était enfin calmé, suite à une longue crise d'angoisse. Le duo pouvait donc reprendre ses recherches. Il ne trouvèrent que de vieux journaux, mais la date de ces journaux pouvait déjà être un indice: le plus récent datait d'hier. Au moins, ça prouve qu'il c'était passé quelque chose ici, car pour être aussi lugubre en si peu de temps... Konan trouva une manivelle dans un coin, et la prit, pensant qu'elle pourrait peut-être servir. Pein remarqua la porte tout au fond de la salle (oui que maintenant ...). Etant verrouillée, il l'enfonça.

L'autre salle n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'ils venaient de fouiller : Le sol était en carrelage noir et blanc très bien entretenu et les murs en tapisseries, tapisserie qui devait valoir assez cher, dont la couleur dominante était le rouge bordeaux. La pièce était en "T", et, un peu plus loin, au milieu de la salle, se trouvait une étrange statue de marbre, représentant un ange. C'est juste au dessus de cette effigie que se plaçait la lumière, qui n'éclairait qu'à peine le coin.

Pein admira la sculpture, mais alors que Konan inspectait le fond de la pièce ou se trouvait un grande étagère en face d'un fauteuil vert, imitation velours, elle glissa sur ce qui était apparemment ... une trainée de sang. Elle se releva pour suivre cette trace qui s'arrêtait net au mur devant elle, ce dernier n'ayant aucune tâche. C'était pour le moins assez intriguant. En attendant, elle regarda l'étagère et vu quelque chose tout en haut. N'étant pas assez grande, elle demanda à Pein de l'attraper, mais avant, elle dû le ramener devant l'étagère : il bloquait sur la statue immaculée. Une a deux baffes suffirent à le débloquer...

Konan observa la statue pour essayer de savoir ce qu'elle avait de si spécial, pendant que Pein se débrouillait avec l'étagère. Quand il réussit à attraper ce qu'il y avait, il eu un autre blocage... C'était une insigne aimantée... Il secoua le bras, prit de peur, envoya l'objet droit sur Konan qui regardait la statue. Elle vint la frapper dans la tête. Konan s'évanouit sur la statue. Mais, avec son poids, la statue bougea et fut déplacer d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Contrairement à sa coéquipière, Pein c'était assez vite calmer. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre: c'était le mur où la trace de sang s'arrêtait qui s'éleva, laissant une nouvelle pièce à visiter. Encore dans les pommes, Pein déposa la jeune femme sur le siège le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

La prochaine pièce était tout aussi sombre et n'était qu'une continuation de l'actuelle. Pein s'avança et découvrit, en suivant la trainée de sang, un cadavre étalé sur le sol, dans le coin droit de l'annexe. Il n'avait plus de bras gauche. C'était-il fait attaqué lui aussi par les chiens ? Pein se baissa pour prendre son pou, et, aussi étonnant que ça pouvait paraître, le corps était encore vivant. Son pou était très faible et irrégulier. Pendant ce temps, Konan reprit conscience et se releva, une main posée sur sa nuque. Pein se retourna et la chargea d'aller chercher la plante bleu et rouge qui se trouvaient dans la pièce de l'homme sans cœur. Elle avala difficilement sa salive :

« Heu ... La... La ... Y'a la machine écrire et... Heu ... il a bougé...

-Justement, va les chercher, on peut peut-être le sauver, qu'il nous explique ce qui c'est passé exactement.

-Mmh... O...Okay »

Retournant dans le bureau, lentement et avec précaution, Konan fit un écart en passant devant « le point de sauvegarde » (-de torture oui !). Elle attrapa les deux plantes et revint sur ses pas. Au moment de sortir pour rejoindre son partenaire, elle eu un blocage sur le pallier : il manquait quelque chose dans la pièce. En se retournant tout aussi lentement qu'à son entrée, elle ne vit personne sur la chaise. Où était passé le cadavre sans cœur de toute a l'heure ?! A propos de cœur, le sien commença à s'emballer et elle s'empressa de rapporter les plantes. Pein avait placé le corps en position assise. Konan était revenue lui donna les deux végétaux.

Pendant qu'il les préparaient, il leva la tête quelques secondes et vit Konan, les yeux exorbités en le regardant... Ou plutôt le « cadavre » derrière lui. Pein regarda derrière lui et vit l'homme se jeter sur lui.

« C'est quoi ça ?!

-J'en sais rien ! Haa !!

-Tu pourrais pas m'aider ? Il n'a plus qu'un bras mais il a pas mal de force !! »

Konan tenta viser (à l'aveugle) l'étrange créature humanoïde avec son fusil à boulettes de papiers « origamisées » en fléchettes. Par chance, le morceau de papier pointu alla se planté dans l'œil de la créature, s'enfonçant assez profondément pour toucher le cerveau. Un filet de sang coula de l'orbite avant que la créature cesse de bouger. Elle tomba sur le coté. Pein se releva et recula pour se mettre aux cotés de Konan.

« Ça va ?

-Il a failli m'mordre! Qu'est ce qui lui a prit ?

-J'en sais rien. Mais le le type sans cœur du bureau d'à coté n'était plus sur la chaise...

-Quoi ?! Mais t'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ?!

-J'te signal que tu te faisais attaquer !

-Ha oui ... Bon, sortons et retournons dans le hall principal... »

De retour dans le bureau, Pein s'aperçut de lui-même que le corps sans vie n'était plus sur la chaise. Pas d'autres traces de sang dans le bureau. Konan s'avança dans le couloir et la porte du fond était ouverte, alors qu'elle ne l'était pas à leur arrivée. Elle continua à marcher vers le bout du couloir, avec prudence, le fusil à la main. Pein assura ses arrières. Un craquement se fit entendre dans la salle à manger. La jeune agent s'engagea dans le passage, et, à peine était-elle passée qu'à son tour, elle se vit agressée. Par l'homme « sans cœur ». Ce dernier tenta de la morde, comme celui qui avait attaqué son coéquipier, quelques minutes auparavant. Pein tenta de tenir la créature, mais elle se débattait avec une grande force, et semblait attirée par l'odeur du sang. Suite à un coup de coude, Pein fut projeter sur la table, et le mort-vivant fonça à vive allure sur Konan, celle-ci donnant des coups de fusil dans son corps, sans succès. Pein ne tarda pas à se relever, attrapa le crâne du « zombi » et le fracassa contre le coin de la cheminée. La créature tomba à terre, et une flaque de sang s'empressa de colorer le sol au niveau de la tête. Konan essaya de reprendre son souffle, son cœur battant à cents à l'heure. Pein regarda plus attentivement la cheminée et y découvrit un blason jaune. Il le prit et le rangea dans une de ses poches. Pour ce qui était des deux agresseur, ils avaient pu constater qu'ils ne pouvaient définitivement tomber que si un traumatisme crânien était engendré.

Après cet incident, ils retournèrent dans le hall principal, traversant la salle à manger dans le bruit stressant de la pendule qui ne réclamait qu'à être remontée.

Une fois de retour dans le hall, personne n'était encore revenu. Konan alla s'assoir sur les marche, et Pein fit le tour du hall, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne, ou quelque chose... Ils étaient tout les deux attentifs au moindre bruit suspect, attendant la réapparition de leurs trois autres agents...

**Fin (de la partie hein ...) de Pein et Konan**

**Pein: **J'ai encore l'air d'une lopette avec l'étagère !

**Konan:** Mais non voyons ... Tu m'as sauvé de l'affreuse bête...

**Pein, avec une certaine fierté: **C'est vrai ...

**Konan: **Je t'ai quand même sauvé de l'autre ... J'ai bien visée...

**Pie, regardant ailleurs: **A l'aveugle oui ...

**Konan:** Roh, ça va hein ... Et puis, c'est pas parce que j'aime les origami que j'ai peur de l'encre. Je suis pas comme ça !

**Pein:** Va savoir ...


	3. Court, cours et couloir

**Auteur: **Misa Misa Apple Pie (Pie c'est plus court...)

**Titre:** Résident Jashin

**Disclaimer: **Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils ne sont pas à moi ... / Capcom

**Personnage: **Akatsuki ... Et une brève entrevue à notre cher OtoKage...

**Note:** OOC. Parcque (non, je le vaux pas bien) six heures de train, c'est ennuyeux.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Itachi et Kisame**

Revenons à nos poissons ...

Une bonne heure et trois quarts d'heure passa.

Kisame venait de reprendre connaissance depuis peu. Il eu du mal à se remettre sur pied, car un horrible mal de crâne s'empara de lui. Il se releva donc en s'appuyant au mur, ou plutôt à la porte métallique qu'il venait d'heurter. Quand il se retourna, notre cher petit requin prit conscience de la scène passée. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar ... L'eau était encore partout sur le sol... Bon, les cadavres aussi, mais eux, ils étaient morts... Il regarda au fond du couloir et vit Itachi, allongé sur le sol. Voyant son équipier dans un état comateux, Kisame prit son courage à deux nageoires et couru le long du couloir, bravant les flaques d'eau tel Jésus marchant sur l'eau ! _(H: hey, pas de Jésus dans une fic Jashiniste !! -P: Ah, pardon ...)_Bon, alors tel un poisson volant gracieusement sur l'océan, évitant les cadavres des chiens, se prenant, avec pas de classe du tout, le bâton métallique qui trainait près d'Itachi. Chance, il pu se rattraper pour ne pas s'exploser la tête, une nouvelle fois, sur le sol. En bref, il était à nouveau aux cotés d'Itachi. Il tenta de le réveiller en lui tapotant sur l'épaule. Quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux, ou plutôt quand il reprit à son tour connaissance, le jeune Uchiha prit peur en ne reconnaissant pas de suite la voix de son compagnon, mais Kisame arriva facilement à le calmer et le « rassurer ».

Une fois « tout rentré dans l'ordre », les deux agents allèrent examiner la fameuse porte blindée,oui, celle qui avait valut une bonne migraine à Kisame. La trouvant assez intrigante, ils trouvèrent bon d'aller en parler aux autres. Ils prirent donc la direction opposé du couloir, Kisame devant alors qu'Itachi était un peu plus derrière. Soudain, Itachi senti comme un « poid » sur son corps.

« Ki...Kisame ?

-Qu... »

Kisame regarda Itachi avec les yeux grands ouvert digne d'un poisson frit: Une bonne dizaine de corbeaux, sûrement passés par les vitres brisés, avaient pris confortablement une place sur l'aveugle. Notre vaillant requin fit de grand gestes pour faire envoler les corbeaux. Le nuage d'oiseaux, apparemment vexer d'avoir été déranger de la sorte, devint agressif et fondit sur les deux équipier. Certains volatiles, dans leur furie, se mangèrent le mur, laissant une tache de sang comme un moustique écrasé, mais en plus gros. Et avec des plumes. D'autres se rabattaient sur les cadavres des canidés. Mais dans la panique, Kisame guida, ou plutôt poussa, Itachi jusqu'à la porte de sortie, et claqua la porte. On avait pu entendre les « baam » des oiseaux qui s'étaient mangé la porte.

A peine avait il reprit son souffle, alors que le non-voyant était en mode « no-réactions », Kisame bloqua sur un corbeau qui était rester sur l'épaule d'Itachi.

Aucun mouvement. Aucun bruit.

Au bout de quelques seconde, le corbeau toussa. Il semblait l'inoffensif...

Pein et Konan arrivèrent après avoir entendu du bruit.

« Ha c'est vous, ça fait une demi-heure qu'on vous attend ... »

**Fin en queue de poisson ...**

**Pie:** Quel jeu de mot !

**Itachi:** ...

**Kisame: **...

**Hidan:** C'est complètement stupiiide ! Pourquoi Jesus marcherait sur l'eau ?!

**Pie:** chut, toi t'es pas encore apparu ...


	4. Laboratoire ?

**Auteur: **Misa Misa Apple Pie (Pie c'est plus court...)

**Titre:** Résident Jashin

**Disclaimer: **Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils ne sont pas à moi ... / Capcom

**Personnage: **Akatsuki ... Et une brève entrevue à notre cher OtoKage...

**Note:** OOC. Parc**'**que (non, je le vaux pas bien) six heures de train, c'est ennuyeux.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Laboratoire?**

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

Pein entra dans le vif du sujet, ils n'avaient pas que ça à faire. Ils n'avaient surtout pas l'intention de rester éternellement dans ce lieu (Je sens comme un signe futur...). Kisame raconta ce qui c'était passé, et le fait qu'ils avaient trouvé une porte, apparemment blindée, au fond du couloir, expliquant aussi qu'il manquait quelque chose pour l'ouvrir. C'est alors que Konan pensa à la manivelle qu'elle avait prit dans le bureau, étant sûre qu'elle aurait une quelconque utilité. Pein expliqua à son tour tout ce qui s'était passé, montrant le symbole retrouvé.

Après ce petit moment riche en morts-vivants et explications dans le vent, ils prirent tous la direction du « couloir », attendant quand même avant de voir le carnage de corbeaux qui s'y était déroulé. Deidara n'était pourtant pas revenu...

En ouvrant la porte avec prudence, Kisame constata que les volatiles s'étaient acharnés sur les trois cadavres de chien, et après ce festin, ils avaient repartir. Il ne restait que le corbeau sur l'épaule d'Itachi, qui ne bougeait pas quoi que l'on fasse.

Le couloir était parsemé de plumes noirs, se mélangeant aux flaques d'eau et de sang. Tout en avançant, Kisame longea le couloir, évitant l'eau du mieux qu'il pouvait. Devant lui, Pein marchait sans crainte, digne d'un chef de groupe, sans peur ... Enfin, presque ... Et derrière, Konan guida Itachi du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Quelques mètres plus loin, ils étaient devant la fameuse porte. Konan plaça la manivelle et tenta de la tourner. Rien à faire, la porte était trop lourde pour elle, elle avait beau appuyer, ça ne tournait pas. Kisame essaya, car, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'était lui le plus fort des quatre. Lui non plus n'y arriva pas. Pein tenta à son tour, mais manqua de glisser sur le sang par terre. En gros, vu la force avec laquelle il poussait sur la poignée, en glissant, il se serait littéralement brisé le crâne contre la poignée, les mains glissant cette dernier par le peu de sueur. Heureusement, ça n'était pas arriver. Konan posa les mains d'Itachi sur la poignée,et se dernier réussi à la tourner, ouvrant ainsi la porte sans difficulté, mais avec quelques grincements métalliques.

Les yeux exorbités, les trois autres agents constatèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas tourner dans le bon sens ... Ou alors ... Itachi les aurait bernés avec un Tsukyomi ! Impossible, le Rinnegan de Pein l'aurait sentit... Bref, malgré la cécité de leur compagnon, il découvrirent, morts de honte, un escalier, lui aussi métallique. Il ne tardèrent pas à le descendre, notre chef d'unité en tête.

_Pendant ce temps, dans le couloir qui les avait précédé ..._

Une plante aux gigantesques mandibules fermées sortit du mur taché de sang.

« Ils ont réussi à ouvrir la porte.

**-Ouais, c'est une infos urgente à transmettre...**

-Pas le temps de finir le cadavre ?

**-Imbécile, t'as pas vu leur état ? Attend un peu. »**

-Roh, ça va ... Espérons qu'ils ne vont pas tenir très longtemps ... »

Elle disparu tout aussi vite qu'elle était apparu...

_Une fois arrivé au bout de l'escalier ..._

Encore un couloir. Celui-ci constituer de quatre portes du coté droit, en venant des escaliers, et une au fond. La peinture était blanche, et le sol en carrelage tout aussi blanc. Il n'y avait aucun éclairage mis appart celui du couloir précédant. Kisame se chargea du coté droite, pendant que Pein et Konan s'occupaient d'ouvrir la porte du fond.

Kisame ouvrit la première porte. Rien. Deuxième porte. « Une vache ... ».Troisième porte. « Naruto et Sasuke?! ». Reconnaissant la voix de son frère, Itachi se retourna.

« Sasuke ?!

-N...Non Itachi-san, il ne faut pas que tu vois...

-... »

Il claqua la porte, choqué de ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir dans l'obscurité. À la quatrième. Des bombes chercheuses, des rubis, des réceptacles et quarts de cœur... « Y'a pas un problème de casting , là ? »... Bon, en gros, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant ... Groupies: SasuNaru !!

Le duo s'avança vers les deux autres agents qui avaient du forcer la porte. Ce qu'ils virent derrière n'était autre qu'un immense entrepôt. Après avoir allumé la lumière à la gauche de la porte, bien évidemment ...

Apparemment, c'était vide. Pein ordonna de ne toucher à rien et à Kisame de faire attention à Itachi et son ... bâton ... Plus au fond de la salle se trouvait une passerelle, dont le chemin semblait s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans les ténèbres. Un craquement à la porte qu'ils venaient de passer se fit entendre, et tous se retournèrent, préparant leur armes. Enfin, Itachi agrippa fortement le bras de Konan, personne la plus proche de lui à ce moment. Par chance, c'était Deidara.

« C'est moi, un !

-La prochaine fois, soit à l'heure au point de rendez-vous.

-C'est bon, je suis là, c'est le principal nan, un ? »

Pein rangea son arme. Après avoir vu que ce n'était que Deidara, Konan demande à Itachi de lâcher son bras. Seul Kisame réussi a le faire changer d'avis. Pein prit de nouveau la parole :

« Bon. Deidara, va contrôler et réparer si nécessaire le wagon-passerelle. Quant aux autres, fouillez et essayez de trouver des indices ou des trucs importants... »

Tous se mirent à fouiller. Konan trouva des plantes qu'elle rangea soigneusement, priant pour ne pas tomber sur une machine a écrire ou un rouleau d'encre. Non, le rouleau d'encre et la tapeuse, ce fut Kisame qui la trouva, et, en toute discrétion, « sauvegarda » sans le dire à Konan. Itachi resta derrière son coéquipier. Pein, lui, tenta de trouver le fonctionnement de la machine pendant que Deidara la réparait, ce qui ne fut pas trop long.

« J'ai fini, un.

-Allez, on y va, tous ici ! »

Une fois le wagon en marche, ils prirent place à bord du wagonnet. Pein le mit en route, et une faible lumière éclaira le chemin jusqu'à leur arriver...

Alors que dans l'entrepôt ... La plante réapparu, mandibules fermées.

« C'était pas prévu, ça.

**-T'inquiètes pas, il ne sortiront pas de si tôt, à mon avis.**

-Bah, le blond est revenu parmi eux, ça leur fait une unité en plus ...

**-Crétin ... »**

**Fin de « Laboratoire ?»**

**Deidara: **Je réapparais enfin ! Mais on me voit à peine, un ...

**Pie:** Mais t'inquiètes pas ...

**Sasori:** Parles pour toi ...

**Pein: **En même temps ... On sait pas ce qui c'est passé en haut ...

**Pie:** Seule moi le sais ! Haha !

**Tous la regardent d'un air tueur...**

**Pie**: ... J'ai une plante ! (D)

**Zetsu**: Manger (DX)

**Tous reculent ...**

**Pie**: Respectons les auteurs, la suite viendra... héhé...

**Itachi/Kisame:** N'importe quoi cette histoire ...


	5. Rayons et hologrammes

**Auteur: **Misa Misa Apple Pie (Pie c'est plus court...)

**Titre:** Résident Jashin

**Disclaimer: **Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils ne sont pas à moi ... / Capcom

**Personnage: **Akatsuki ... Et une brève entrevue à notre cher OtoKage...

**Note:** OOC. Parc**'**que (non, je le vaux pas bien) six heures de train, c'est ennuyeux.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Rayons et hologramme**

Ayant enfin retrouvé leur équipier, nos agents entamèrent leur descente à bord du wagonnet. Itachi était impassible, Pein surveillait les commandes et Kisame se reposait.

La tête levée vers le plafond de la rame, Deidara semblait songeur. Konan, qui était en face, remarqua quelque chose en l'observant.

« C'est quoi cette marque au cou ?

-Hm ? Rien, la marque d'un collier, un. »

Quel collier ? Il n'en avait jamais porter. Cela l'intriguait, mais pour le moment, elle se contenta elle aussi de fermer les yeux. Pein s'assit à coté d'elle, une fois sûr de son réglage de commandes.

Les minutes étaient longues, et ce fut au bout d'une heure qu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination.

Deidara descendit le premier du wagon, suivit des quatre autres. La salle ressemblait quasiment à celle de leur départ, mis appart quelques containers en métal.

« Par là.

-Minute, intervint Pein. Comment sais-tu où nous devons aller ?

-J'ai trouvé un carnet de bord à l'étage. Il y avait une carte et des explications dedans,un.

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas pris, ni dis plus tôt ?

-J'ai dû l'abandonné, un ! »

Pein n'était pas convaincu de ses arguments, quelque chose n'allait pas. M'enfin, Deidara prit les devants et ils se mirent tous à le suivre.

Quelques portes et couloirs plus loin, ils débouchèrent dans une pièce munit d'un ordinateur, visiblement en état de marche. Des fils sortaient de la machine pour aller jusque dans un boitier, à coté d'une porte blindée avec une petite fenêtre en plexiglas . Deidara s'installa sur la machine et tapa un code qu'il avait soit-disant vu dans le fameux carnet. La porte s'ouvrit. Pein entra le premier, et ordonna que personne ne le suive à l'intérieur.

Petit couloir (encore), de trois/quatre mètres maximum, très bien éclairé. Tout de plexiglas, laissant découvrir des installations mécaniques en dessous. Tout au bout, une autre porte blindée, avec un autre boitier à code. Pein s'avança et demanda ce code à Deidara. N'ayant qu'une réponse négative, il sortit une télécommande qu'il relia au boitier. Apparemment, cette dernière devait chercher et trouver le code. « Chargement en cours » était écrit sur le petit écran.

Soudainement, la porte par où le « chef » était entrée se ferma. Pein se retourna et tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais c'est comme si le premier code avait subitement changer. Deidara chercha au plus vite le code pour la rouvrir.

Un bruit bizarre se fit entendre dans le couloir, et quand le roux se retourna, un faisceau laser horizontal, bleu précisément, s'avança dangereusement vers lui. Ce dernier était encore assez bas, et Pein eu à peine à sauter par dessus.

Un second arriva, même hauteur. Il se prépara à sauter quand le faisceau, tout en avançant, se leva rapidement. Le chef s'accrocha a une des « barres » du plafond pour s'y plaquer juste à temps; le faisceau n'avait couper qu'un morceau de ceinture qui dépassait.

« Et ce code ça vient, bordel ?!

-Je fais ce que je peux, un ! La porte semble s'être initialisée toute seule ! »

Konan se mit devant la petite fenêtre de la porte, et commençait à avoir peur pour son équipier. Itachi, ne voyant rien, paniqua sans même savoir ce qu'il se passait, et Kisame tenta encore une fois de le calmer, les larmes aux yeux avec toute cette agitation. Et malgré l'empressement, Deidara paraissait très calme.

Pein, coincé, se prépara en cas d'autres rayons. Il avait bien fait, car un nouveau arriva. Et juste au moment où il allait sauté, le rayon se scinda en deux, plus encore, jusqu'à former une sorte de grillage. Évidemment, il fut impossible pour lui de l'éviter. Les faisceaux passèrent donc, sans aucune résistance, à travers le corps de Pein.

Konan, derrière la vitre, avait tout vu, et mit ses mains devant ses yeux, impuissante face à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et C'est juste à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit. Bizarrement. Elle s'avança donc vers le technicien du groupe.

« Tu aurais pas pu le faire plus vite ?! S'écria Konan, les larmes aux yeux.

-Désolé, mais le mécanisme s'initialisait à chaque fois que le code était trouvé ! Un !

-...

Kisame intervint avant que ça ne finisse avec un autre « mort ».

-Nous devrions peut-être avancer maintenant que ...

Sortant de nul part, enfin plutôt de la porte (en bois) près du bureau, Pein réapparut. Enfin, avec un autre corps. Celui-ci aux cheveux longs en queue de cheval, avec une mèche et les yeux étirés. Tous eurent une frayeur en entendant sa voix, et écarquillèrent les yeux en le voyant sauf Itachi biensûr...

-Bah quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? »

Deidara eu un sourire en coin, Konan aussi, mais le sien fut beaucoup plus expressif. Kisame, lui s'évanouit, mais fut vite réveiller par Itachi... Bref, ils entendirent un autre grincement ainsi qu'un « chargement terminée ». La porte blindée était enfin ouverte.

Passant le couloir, Pein, Konan et Deidara passèrent sans problèmes, Kisame eu un air de dégout tandis qu'Itachi faisait valser les restes de chairs de l'ancien corps avec son bâton.

Une fois tous rentré dans la prochaine salle, les lumières du couloir s'éteignirent et la porte fut refermée par Kisame. Deidara installa une sorte de mallette, qui était censé traduire des données informatiques, à coté d'un énorme bloc cylindrique, au centre de la pièce sombre. C'est en voulant brancher les fils qu'un hologramme apparut distinctement au centre de cette petite plateforme, et une voix s'en echappa.

« He merde ! »

**Fin de Rayons et hologramme**


	6. Explications !

**Auteur: **Misa Misa Apple Pie (Pie c'est plus court...) ou plus récemment, Eternal Gate (plus court, même si j'aime pas tellement changer o)

**Titre:** Résident Jashin

**Disclaimer: **Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils ne sont pas à moi ... / Capcom

**Personnage: **Akatsuki ... Et une brève entrevue à notre cher OtoKage...

**Note:** OOC. Ô grand désolé de tout ce retard ! Mais beaucoup de problèmes à régler... Inspiration revenue après avoir rejouer au jeu, ainsi qu'a l'approche du bac de français … Suite enfin lâchée ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise ;)

* * *

**Explications**

Un hologramme de forme humaine venait d'apparaître sur la plate-forme. Apparemment, ce fût lui qui avait sorti le « He merde ! ».

La forme n'altérait pas sa proportion humanoïde, ainsi était-il projeté tel quel, à la seule différence que les rayons de cette projection étaient de couleur violette. La silhouette était plutôt grande, sans doute avoisinant le mètre quatre-vingt, de carrure légèrement carré (Mais plus que Deidara, tout de même, moins que Kisame pour donner une tranche). Elle possédait aussi des cheveux mi-longs, tirés en arrière, et était simplement vêtue; Mais rien de bien distinct sur ce détail, si ce n'est une chemise, et un pantalon …

Tous (Enfin presque) le fixèrent avec une expression de surprise. Seul Deidara semblait impassible et Itachi demandait qui avait dit ça, car la voix ne lui avait pas parue familière. Vu que personne ne lui répondait, il commença à paniquer, toutefois Kisame lui avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de son partenaire pour éviter toute catastrophe avec son bâton.

La forme projetée se regardait en grimaçant, puis, en se tournant vers Deidara, s'adressa à lui, visiblement mécontent :

« Bordel ! J'avais dis REALISTE ! Et quoi ? J'apparais complètement violet, translucide. C'est quoi ce merdier ?!

-Excuses-moi, hein ! Je fais ce que je peux avec MON matériel, rétorqua Deidara.

Tout les autres tournèrent leur regard vers le blond qui tentait de se justifier. Enfin, sauf Itachi qui paraissait complètement perdu. Konan, ne comprenant rien à la situation, prit la parole:

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?! S'écria-t-elle.

-C'est pas assez clair, la greluche ?! Coupa l'hologramme. Il y a qu'il fait un boulot minable, et au résultat, voilà ce qu'il se passe !

**Silence**

**-**Heu... Je parlais de ce qu'il se passait dans ce manoir... Des choses nous ont agressé, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Belle question ! Lança la forme de lumière. Vous savez sans doute que ce manoir appartient à la Parapluie Corp. Et tout ce centre souterrain nous appartient de même. Le virus que nous étudions à été malencontreusement libéré. À l'état gazeux, il a donc pu s'infiltrer par les aérations, et ainsi contaminer tout le monde. Et c'est pour cela que le centre a été condamné, afin que le virus ne s'échappe pas de la propriété. Mais vous êtes venus. Toi, tu as dis que vous aviez été agressé par ces « choses ». Des hommes infectés, sans doute …

-Mais quels sont réellement ces symptômes ? Demanda Kisame, interpellé par la nonchalance de la dernière phrase.

-Le virus active la fonction primaire, et pour le moins vitale, de chaque être vivant. Le besoin de tous. Le besoin de manger, continua la forme lumineuse. En contrepartie, les personnes touchées sont mortes et n'ont plus aucune conscience. Enfin, vu leur état, j'suppose, hein ...

-S'ils sont mort, comment peuvent-ils bouger alors ?!

-Bande d'inculte, vous êtes mous du cerveau ou quoi ?! Lorsque vous êtes mort, vos ongles et vos cheveux continuent de pousser, et le cerveau conserve encore une faible « tension » électrique. Le virus agit sur cette mini-décharge, en conservant cet instinct vital, même plutôt en l'accentuant. Des griffures ou morsures de leur part et vous serez contaminés...

-Comment ?!

-Vous allez tous y passer. Vous pouvez court-circuiter le programme principal, mais ça ne fera qu'accélérer votre mort ! Vous crèverez tous, vous …. ! »

Un +PIOUUU+ se fit entendre en même temps qu'une coupure d'électricité. La lumière revint grâce à un programme auxiliaire d'urgence, et l'hologramme avait disparu, lui, n'ayant pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase...

« Le P.R.I.A.N.T à été mit hors tension, un.

-Priant ? Questionna Itachi.

-Programme Réactivant et Inhibant , Accélérant les NeuroTransmetteurs, un.

-Tu en sais beaucoup plus que tu ne paraît, commenta Pein.

-J'ai trouver des informations, à l'étage et …

-Menteur ! Fait nous sortir de cette galère maintenant, et au plus vite, s'écria Konan, nerveuse. Puis il à dit par morsure ? Quelle chance que tu n'ai rien eu, Pein … Enfin, je ne compte pas les rayons hein, c'est autre chose … »

Kisame s'avança vers le blond qui était encore accroupi devant sa machine, puis l'attrapa par le col de sa veste. Il le souleva à sa hauteur, autant dire que pour avoir sa tête au même niveau que la sienne, Deidara ne touchait plus le sol, tout en le fixant d'un air, disons, mauvais.

« T'as intérêt de nous faire sortir de cette baraque VIVANTS, sinan c'est moi qui me chargerai de ta mort avant ces choses, Girly !

-Kisame …. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ..?

Konan s'avançait vers Itachi et posait sa main sur le bras tremblotant du malvoyant.

-Ce n'est rien, Ita-kun, on va s'en sortir …

Il fit une mou étrange. Pein fit signe à Kisame de lâcher Deidara. Celui-ci retomba sur le sol, et Kisame se remit aux côtés d'Itachi.

-Un … Je vais afficher un plan pour nous sortir d'ici, se défendit Deidara.

-Et magnes-toi alors. Poses une bombe, on va faire sauter cet endroit. Si ce … type … a raison, il ne faut pas risquer une pandémie ! »

L'accusé chronométra une bombe d'argile imposante, reliée à tout un système de câblage. Dès cet instant, ils n'ont plus que cinq heures pour évacuer le lieux. Une fois le plan décidé, ils sortirent de la pièce et retournèrent dans la salle aux mini-cellules cuirassées...

**Fin de « Explications » !**

**Deidara jouant avec le matériel informatique, modifie sa voix: **Je... Suis … Ton père !

**Itachi:** Haaaaa !!! Un revenant ! Non, p'pa, j'ai pas fais exprès j'te l'jure !

**Pie:** Quels gamins …

**Kisame:** On va mouriiir .. T_T

**Konan:** Et après c'est les femmes qui ont peur de tout … Namého.

**Tous:** Ouais, mais nous on en fait pas tout une imprimante quand on voit une machine à écrire ! Ha !

**Deidara:** Heu ... Comment ça, Girly ? J'suis un mec, groseille _(Nb: Groseille = bordel si vous préférez xd)_ !

**Pie:** Mwahaha …Aller, la suite ...


	7. Ca bouge !

**Auteur: **Eternal Gate

**Titre:** Résident Jashin

**Disclaimer: **Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils ne sont pas à moi ... / Capcom / M. Jackson ? O_o

**Personnage: **Akatsuki ... Et une brève entrevue à notre cher OtoKage...

**Note:** OOC. Ô grand désolé de tout ce retard ! Mais beaucoup de problèmes à régler... Inspiration revenue après avoir rejouer au jeu, ainsi qu'a l'approche du bac de français … Suite enfin lâchée ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise ;)

* * *

**Ça bouge !**

Le petit groupe avait avancé dans un silence de plomb, même si l'ambiance était encore tendue, angoissante plus précisément, jusqu'à la salle aux mini-cellules blindées. Et ce qu'ils découvrirent leur fit froid dans le dos (Itachi, ce fut un grincement invisible qui le perturba): Toutes les cabines étaient ouvertes, à présent.

Itachi était amorphe, comme depuis un moment d'ailleurs, Kisame transpirait et restait collé à son partenaire, Deidara toujours impassible pendant que Konan et Pein prirent les devants en fouillant les environs.

_**-Kisame et Itachi, coté Nord de la salle.-**_

Un crissement métallique se fit percevoir. Immédiatement, Itachi paniqua. Kisame décida donc d'aller voir ce qu'était ce bruit, tout en rassurant Itachi et en lui disant de ne pas bouger, qu'il allait vite revenir.

Là, il vit un homme qui faisait trainer une hache, le regard vide, marchant avec un pied complètement tordu sur le coté, perpendiculairement j'entends bien. Un certain dégoût s'empara de notre poisson géant, et il s'arma de son fameux … PISTOLASER-EAU 333 !

« Ne … Ne bougez plus ! … Où je tire ! »

Rien à faire. L'homme maculé de sang s'avançait toujours, lentement. C'est alors que le requin le visa de son arme et … Tira sur le sol … Créant une flaque d'eau …

« GAAAAAAAAH !!!! De l'eau partouuuuut ! Ça a éclaboussé !! »

Le malvoyant venait de distinguer le cri de son compagnon, ce qui le fit tourmenter d'avantage.

« Ki … Kisame-San ?! »

À ce moment, il sentit quelque chose derrière lui qui avait émit un étrange, trèèès étrange « Guuueuh » végétatif...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

« Iiiiiiiiiiihaaa »

Ce fût, hum … Disons, « le hurlement qui brisa le mur du son » ? Hystérique, Itachi donna un coup de coude en arrière, en se débattant, tel un geek dont la connexion internet venait de se réinitialiser une microseconde alors qu'il était en plein Raid Boss de MMORPG. La chose fut littéralement projetée dans les airs, alors que l'agent commençait à courir dans tout les sens afin de retrouver Kisame, agitant tout aussi violemment son bâton.

Kisame était figé et se retourna dès qu'il avait entendu le cri d'Itachi. Pendant quelques secondes, il en avait presque oublié la présence du mort-vivant derrière lui. Ce dernier venait de piquer un sprint vers le squale, mais il ne manqua pas de glisser sur la flaque d'eau, s'étalant de pied en cap sur le sol, près de celui qui aurait dû être son agressé. Kisame sursauta alors que son coéquipier arrivait à vive allure. Il tenta de le stopper dans sa démence, mais rien ne fait: comme avec les chiens, son bâton de fer, ébroué de droite à gauche (et inversement), butta dans la tête du zombi qui lâcha un « agl », du moins, minable. Itachi trébucha donc à cause du cadavre gisant dans la flaque, mais Kisame le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne se prenne le sol. Laissant la bar métallique dans le crâne du macchabée, il se résolu à porter l'aveugle, et pressa le pas pour aller retrouver les autres.

_**-Pein et Konan, Partie Est.-**_

Pein et Konan observaient les boxes vides. Dedans: du sang coagulé, une odeur infâme et de multiple tuyaux qui contenaient une substance étrange et verdâtre ou bleuâtre.

De leur côté, ils entendirent un « bling », et leur yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'ils étaient face-à-face. Konan sortit son fusil et menaça Pein; Lui fit de même avec son fusil à pompe de piercings. Et c'est avec sang-froid que le duo appuya simultanément sur la gâchette de leur arme respective : La fléchette de papier se mit dans l'œil droit … D'une des choses derrière Pein, et six piercings s'étaient enfoncés dans le visage à moitié décomposé de celui qui se trouvait derrière la jeune femme.

Kisame, larmes aux yeux et portant Itachi, rejoignit le chef et sa dame aux cheveux bleus. « Tous » virent que les allées commençaient à regorger de morts-vivants affamés, venant sur eux.

« Par là ! » Hurla Deidara de nul part, mais étant juste à coté d'une porte.

Le groupuscule était cerné. L'homme efféminé lança deux petits oiseaux d'argiles qui explosèrent dans la masse grouillante de zombis qui leur bloquaient le passage vers Deidara. Très discret. Des bras, des mains, des têtes et bout d'organes un peu partout. Comme le sang, remarque. Ils durent tout les trois courir avec précaution pour ne pas tomber, et, avec de tas de bruits qu'il ne pouvait voir, Itachi étranglait son « sauveur », enfin, son preux chevalier pseudo-charmant, de peur.

Le petit groupe de faufila par la porte métallique, et ils la refermèrent aussitôt.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais, à la fin ? » S'énervait Pein contre celui qui avait disparu pendant quelques minutes.

---------------------------------**_ Au même moment... Dans le hall du manoir ..._**--------------------------------

Un homme assez grand et fin, aux longs cheveux noirs et lisses, vêtu étrangement de noir et de simili-cuir, se posta au milieu de la pièce, face à la porte. Inopinément, des zombis arrivèrent de tout les côtés, de toutes les portes, (de tout les plafond … Heu, nan, ça, ça va pas …) sortant même en soulevant le carrelage ultra-propre et brillant et s'amassèrent vers l'inconnu aux cheveux noir … et là … Il hurla d'une voix aigüe …

« Aaaaw ! »

Les morts-vivants étaient tous tassés derrière le nouveau apparu, suivant la marche « moonwalkienne » de ce dernier qui dansait en entamant un chant …

[Je vous laisse deviner assez facilement x) Ahem … Pitoyable.]

**Fin de « ça bouge! »**

**Pie:** Mwahaha, un peu d'action !

**Itachi:** Beuuh... Faut pas me faire peur comme ça ! Je passe pour une damoiselle en détresse !

**Kisame bave.**

**Pein et Konan:** Ahem …

**Hidan:** P*t**n, on est toujours pas là nous ?!

**Kakuzu:** Quel impatient … He, l'auteur, ça va te coûter un pognon pour cet attente.

**Pie:** Non, pitié, pas mes éconimies … T_T


	8. Comment s'assommer futilement

**Auteur: **Eternal Gate

**Titre:** Résident Jashin

**Disclaimer: **Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils ne sont pas à moi ... / Capcom

**Personnage: **Akatsuki ... Et une brève entrevue à notre cher OtoKage...

**Note:** OOC. Inspiration revenue après avoir rejouer au jeu, ainsi qu'a l'approche du bac de français … Suite enfin lâchée ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise ;)

* * *

**« Comment s'assommer futilement. »**

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?! » venait de crier Pein.

Les cinq agents étaient à présent dans ce qui semblait être des bureaux. Le lieu était assez bien éclairé, mais ils ne voyaient pourtant personne. Pour décrire, les locaux étaient vastes, et chaque petit bureau dans l'immense pièce était séparé par des murs en plexiglas, n'allant pas jusqu'au faux plafond blanc, avec des portes de la même matière. Cela permettait d'avoir une vue d'ensemble. De temps à autre, certains néons du plafond paraissaient à l'agonie, clignotant et tentant de se stabiliser difficilement.

« Vous croyez que j'me suis pas fais attaqué aussi, un ?! Se défendit Deidara.

-Si tu refais encore une connerie, je te …

-Taisez-vous ! Intervenu Konan. C'est pas le moment de vilipender l'autre, et encore moins de se battre ! Il vaudrait mieux finir les recherches et sortir en vitesse d'ici. Je vous rappellerais que nous avons un temps limité !

-Elle a raison, se mêla Kisame tout en reposant Itachi sur le sol.

-Un...

-Bien. Kisame, tu surveilles le blond. Konan, restes avec Itachi. Je vais de mon côté. Pressons. »

Konan acquiesça maladroitement, et prit Itachi par le bras, partant vers les bureaux de gauche. Kisame suivit Deidara qui avait déjà avancé, tout en le tenant bien à l'œil. Quant à Pein, il observait son appareil qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche. Il indiquait encore [ 4 : 36 : 34 ] avant l'explosion du centre de recherches de la Parapluie Corp. Sur le coté, il appuya sur un bouton qui fit clignoter une petite silhouette sur l'écran. _Mieux vaut prévoir_, pensa-t-il.

De leur coté, Konan et Itachi avaient déjà commencé à fouiller. Itachi tâtait un peu partout pendant que Konan s'intéressait plutôt à la paperasse. « Haa, rien ici, que des fiches de compte et de gestion de salaire, ça va pas nous aider, ça. » Pensa-t-elle à haute voix. Prise de manie, elle ne put s'empêcher de tout trier et ranger au carré, par dates, etc... Le tout soigneusement, en évitant la catastrophe que cela aurait été si elle s'était coupée. Itachi s'occupait de fureter les tiroirs du meuble. Dans le premier, il ne trouva que des porte-monnaies. Dans le second … Heu … Une console ? _Mais qu'est-ce que ça fiche ici, ça ?_ Et enfin, dans le troisième et dernier tiroir...

« Heu … Ko-chan, qu'est-ce que c'est sensé être exactement ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Konan eut un rictus suivit d'un rire nerveux. Itachi quémanda une réponse à cette réaction.

-I .. Itachi, sais-tu que... tu tiens un cœur dans ta main ?

-Heiiin ?! S'exclama-t-il en lâchant l'organe d'un air de dégoût.

-Mais fais attention aux dossiers ! Tu vas tout tacher de sang ! Halala .. »

Konan avait pris les dossiers de justesse avant que le cœur ne rebondisse sur le bureau et s'écrase par terre, avec le sublime bruit et les tâches rougeâtres qui vont avec, bien évidemment. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser, et Itachi sortit au même moment :

« Konan …? J'ai l'horrible impression qu'on nous observe …

-Mais non, voyo...! »

En se relevant, elle vit, derrière la vitre de plexiglas, près du meuble de rangement, un homme d'environ la taille et la carrure de Kisame, quoiqu'un peu plus petit tout de même, qui les observait attentivement. Sa peau était basanée et ses yeux étaient … inaccoutumés; Ce qui devait être l'iris était vert, sans pupille visible, et le « blanc » de l'œil était sombre, terreux. Ses cheveux étaient d'ébène, mi-longs et effilés, sa bouche cachée par une grande et large écharpe noire, possédant une insigne sur le bout pendant sur son torse. Ce dernier était aussi vêtu d'un sous-pull tout aussi noir que ses cheveux, tout juste à la taille de l'inconnu. Mais sur sa main droite qui était posée contre la glace, l'inspectrice découvrit … Des coutures ?! Elle en resta figée.

« Ko-chan … Tu parles plus... Y'a quoi ? Konan ? Réponds … Tu m'inquiètes là ... »

Elle conserva son mutisme « béat », et elle aperçut l'insigne sur l'écharpe de l'inconnu qui les observait fixement. Le temps d'un blocage, elle sortit de sa poche l'aimant qu'avait trouvé Pein dans la salle de la statue angélique. Elle zieuta tour à tour l'insigne et l'aimant …

« … … Kyaaaaaah !!!! »

Horrifiée, Konan s'égosilla, effrayant dans la même lancée son partenaire. Prise de panique, elle balança l'aimant, par réflexe, sur l'observateur … Qui rebondit et se retourna contre son lanceur...

La demoiselle aux cheveux océan se prit l'insigne aimanté pour la seconde fois, celle-ci sur le front. Et avec la force du lancé, elle s'évanouit sur le coup. Itachi déduisant à peu près la situation, voulu courir chercher un autre agent pour les prévenir, mais il trébucha sur Konan, à terre, et se mangea superbement l'autre vitre en plexiglas. Après le choc, il s'évanouit à son tour. L'inconnu ferma les yeux en soufflant, la main venant sur son visage, l'air dépité...

**Au même moment.**

Kisame surveillait attentivement Deidara. La partie où ils se trouvaient était proche des fenêtres. Le requin s'approcha de l'une d'elle, soulevant légèrement le store. Il ne cacha pas sa surprise:

« C'est incroyable. Nous sommes sous terre et … Et les fenêtres ont la vue du haut d'un immeuble en pleine ville !

-C'est normal, répondit l'androgyne en relevant complètement les stores. C'est pour que les employés ne dépriment pas et évitent de trop penser qu'en réalité, ils sont en sous-sol.

-... Mouais, finit Kisame.

Enfin, un détail le surpris.

-Deidara, tu as conscience d'avoir une araignée sur ta main gauche ?

-Ah, oui … Saleté de bestiole, dit-il tout en l'écrasant de sa main opposée.

-Qu... Qui es-tu ?! S'exclama Kisame. Le vrai Deidara aurait pété une pile! Il ne supporte pas ça et les explose dès qu'il en voit une ! »

Le poisson géant avait sortit de nouveau son pistolet, le pointant sur sa cible. Tremblant, il posa son doigt sur la gâchette. Le visé souriait en fixant Kisame dans les yeux. Il s'avança vers lui, qui avait reculé d'environ deux mètres plus loin. Au moment où Kisame appuya sur la gâchette de son pistolet à eau, Deidara colla un morceau d'argile dans la « sortie » d'eau. Bouchant l'arme, et sous la pression, l'eau jaillit par l'embouchure du réservoir, « explosant » au visage de son possesseur. Kisame se retourna, le visage couvert d'eau, et son pull littéralement trempé.

« Haaa ! Ça brûle ! Mes yeux, je deviens aveugle ! Argl ! »

Il s'écroula sur le sol en hurlant, larmes aux yeux (une nouvelle fois …) qui se mêlaient à l'eau.

« Haha ! Vengeance ! » se moqua l'efféminé.

Kisame tomba à son tour dans les pommes, en faisant des bulles dans sa bouche, avec sa tête de poisson frit, enfin, plutôt mort là.... Soudain, sortant de nul part, Sasori arriva près de Deidara:

« Oh ! Sasori-Danna …

-Comment ce fait-il que tu n'ai pas crier ?

-Itachi doit déteindre sur lui, c'était un moustique ... »

**Fin de « Comment s'assommer futilement » !**

**Pie**: Mwahaha ! Kisame il fait des bubulles …

**Kisame**: Taggle ! Et l'autre qui me prend pour un malvoyant … Et en plus il offense Itachi-San !

**Kakuzu**: Pis vas-y, dis que je fais peur pendant que t'y es, l'auteur ...

**Konan**: C'est exactement ma réaction ! Tu connais pas la chirurgie réparatrice ?

**Kakuzu**: C'est ironique, hein ?

**Pie**: Je crois pas …

**Itachi**: Mais c'est immonde … Un cœur …

**Kakuzu**: La ferme.

**Deidara**: Sasori-Danna ….

**Sasori**: Dei-chan, arrêtes de baver sur mon bras …

**Pie**: La suiiiiiiiiite !


	9. Cookie Ethéré

**Auteur: **Eternal Gate

**Titre:** Résident Jashin

**Disclaimer: **Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils ne sont pas à moi ... / Capcom

**Personnage: **Akatsuki ... Et une brève entrevue à notre cher OtoKage...

**Note:** OOC. En retard, encore, vu que je travail et que je dessine avec ma tablette graphique … Suite enfin lâchée ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise ;) *Un peu court !*

Encore désolé pour les fautes TxT

* * *

**« Cookie Étheré »**

De son coté, Pein était entré dans une salle plutôt étrange. Enfin, pas plus que tout ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'ici, cela ne l'étonna pas plus que ça donc. Étagères blanches métalliques, contenant une multitude de livres et de dossiers pleins à craquer. Parfois, quelques flacons contenant on-ne-sais-quoi tentaient de tenir au milieu de la paperasse; voilà ce qui peuplait cette pièce. Notez que les étagères, vu du dessus, formaient comme un mini labyrinthe dans la pièce rectangulaire.

Pein marchait doucement, en avançant avec précaution; avec ce qu'il s'était déjà passer, il s'attendait à tout, enfin, presque. Son arme, en main, prenait fièrement les devants. Observant les étagères, il remarqua un livre dont il ne comprenait pas sa présence ici : « Le gel coiffant pour les Nuls » avec pour sous-titre « Comment le choisir ? Comment éviter les mèches rebelles ? ». Il fini par passer en faisant la mou, et, arrivé à une intersection entre les étagères, il prit le chemin le plus intéressant, c'est-à-dire celui où il n'avait pas vu de gros aimant, comme ceux qu'on met sur les frigo, en forme de cookie sur le sol, au bout du chemin qu'il n'avait donc pas prit. Bah, on ne sais jamais, il ne faut pas sous-estimer la puissance d'un aimant de réfrigérateur !

Alors qu'il observait le haut des étagères, il se douta que ce sur quoi il marchait n'était pas le sol, surtout lorsqu'il entendit un bruyant « Aiiiie, putain ! » de douleur (Pein: oui en même temps, on est pas dans une émission culinaire, hein ... -Pie: Roh ça va, puis on peut se faire mal en cuisine aussi !). Pein fit alors un grand pas d'écart en reculant, le fusil pointé vers le sol. Il n'avait pas vu la main sur le sol, qui venait à l'instant de prendre appuie sur sa paume. Avançant un peu, et prudemment, Pein vit un corps, précédemment caché par l'étagère. Il était assit, et avait prit sa main piétinée pour souffler dessus. Puis il leva la tête en direction de Pein:

- Rah, mais c'est trop demandé aux gens de regarder où ils marchent, bordel ? Surtout t'excuses pas abruti ! Cria-t-il.

Pein se retint de faire un regard style Kisame frit, et tentait de garder son sang froid, enfin, surtout son fusil pointé sur l'intéressé au sol. Il remarqua que ce dernier n'avait pas l'air contaminé, enfin, pas encore peut-être, et surtout qu'il ressemblait à l'hologramme du P.R.I.A.N.T. Au détails près, maintenant, que la couleur de ses cheveux tirés en arrière étaient argentés, et ses vêtements noir. Sa peau était pâle, et de chair encore « saine et palpitante ».

-L'homme du programme ... Je pensais que c'était un I.A...

-Raah, mais c'est pas clair pourtant ?! Râla l'ex-hologramme. C'est naturel ou vous vous êtes tous shootés aux ralentisseurs de neurones ? Un peu de service au chef de service, merde !

Au même moment, ils purent entendre des bruits de pas se rapprochant à toute allure, quand la porte par là où était arrivé Pein claqua violemment et une voix se fit entendre en même temps que ça se rapprochait ...

-Hiiiiidaaaaan- Sempaaaaaïïïïïïï !!

-Tobi, bordel, j'suis pas sourd !

Pein ne pouvait pas cacher son expression de surprise en se retournant. Celui qui venait d'arriver était lui aussi vêtu de noir ainsi que ... d'un tablier de cuisine... Avec des nounours dessus ?! Hum. Il avait également son visage caché par un masque orange possédant maintes spirales, toutes convergentes vers l'orifice pour son oeil droit, ainsi que des cheveux noirs en piques. L'agent se retourna vers « le chef de service ».

-Hey, pas la peine de faire cette tête, me dévisage pas comme si j'étais un revenant, hein... lâcha Hidan en craquant ses doigts.

-Mais vous êtes qui au justes, demanda le leader roux à la mèches devant son oeil gauche.

Au même moment, une chose sortant du sol venait d'agripper de Pein de ses immenses mandibules vertes, empêchant l'enquêteur de bouger. De plus, encore un type arrive, derrière Hidan. Il était plus grand que ce dernier et portait une écharpe noir, lui couvrant une partie de son visage.

-Hidan, y'a deux idiots qui se sont mangé le plexiglas, on en fait quoi ?

-Pas tous à la fois, bordel ! S'énerva-t-il. T'as qu'à les amener, Kakuzu !

-Pff ...

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait sans doute de Konan et Itachi, Pein visa de son fusil les mandibules qui le retenait, mais les cinq piercigs rebondirent comme une balle, dont l'un sur sa propre tête et manquant de lui arracher l'énorme barre noire qui traversait son nez. Tobi se mit devant lui, et le força à manger ... un cookie qui semblait brûlé. Pein tenta de le recracher, mais il sentit la fatigue l'envahir, l'engourdir. Il n'eut le temps que d'appuyer sur son pad avant de tomber de sommeil.

-Ah ... Lâcha Tobi.

**-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ?!** Sortie une voix de l'intérieur des mandibules.

-Quelle idée d'avoir fait tomber la bouteille d'éther dans ta préparation, Tobi ! T'as vu le résultat ?! S'exaspéra Hidan. On dirai une vrai limace maintenant.

-Mais c'est pas de ma faute, se défendit Tobi.

-Porte-le jusqu'à là-bas aussi, alors.

-Il est encore mangeable pourtant, dit une seconde voix dans les mandibules.

-Pas question ! Il est encore vivant ! Enfin, je crois...

-**Quelle liberté**, souffla la plante.

-Avec tout les "cadavres" qu'il y a ...

**-...On peut rien manger... Ah, si, les pâtisseries cramées de Tobi ... **

-Ça va venir Zetsu, ça va venir ... Mais arrête tes monologues !

**Fin ! De « Cookie éthéré » !**

**Seymour:** Hey, copyright sur le titre ! Nanmého.

**Pie: **Heu … Retourne dans ton jeu, toi !

**Seymour: **Discrimination !

**Tout le monde:** …

**Pie:** Pff... La suii...

**Hidan et Kakuzu:** Et notre résumé perso ?

**Pie:** Bah, vous avez attendu huit chapitres, vous allez bien attendre le prochain pour ! Mwahaha, pouvoir aux auteurs !

**Hidan et Kakuzu: **Groseilles...

**Pie:** Merci ! La suiiiTE !


End file.
